


The Eye of the Storm

by overlyobsessedteenblogger



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, F/M, I am crap at tagging, Raven and Clarke are sisters, Slow Burn, based off my obsession with sons of anarchy and the 100, finn is an asshole, just try it please, raven and finn have children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlyobsessedteenblogger/pseuds/overlyobsessedteenblogger
Summary: In this life, can you ever really know someone?Clarke doesn't believe in fate, look at the dropkick her sister married. Surely someone so sweet doesn't deserve such an asshole, but when she spends the day with a stranger who makes her feel so reconnected to the human race her opinions start to change. Well until said stranger beats up her deadbeat brother in law and kidnaps her and her sister. Everyone has their faults, right?





	1. Chapter 1

I trail my fingers through the rows of clothes, not really seeing just enjoying the feel of the different fabrics against my fingers. Something about the smell of a vintage shop always makes me retrospective. Out the corner of my eye I spot the bookcases and start to make my way over. Books are my biggest weakness and greatest expense. I'm lines deep into the blurb of a promising book when someone bumps into me from the left. I turn automatically, an apology already forming on my lips but he beats me to it. "I'm so sorry!" He reaches for my arm to steady me and once he's sure I'm balanced reaches down to pick up the book I must have dropped when he bumped me. He turns it over to read the title. " _The Song Of Achilles,_ this is good. I mean I prefer the original _Illiad_ but I understand that can be a little tough to read the first time so if you're just getting into mythology this isn't a bad start... Sorry, I'm rambling." He looks down, a blush creeping up his neck. I hold back a smile.   
" _The Illiad_ is actually what drew me to this." I say, "I took a course on classical mythology in college and have been obsessed ever since." I'm not sure why I tell him this. Perhaps it has something to do with the way he's still toying, reverently with the book or the way his eyes flashed to mine when I said I'd already read _The Illiad_. Could also have something to do with the fact that he's drop dead gorgeous, but I like to think more highly of myself. He gives me a small grin and something inside me melts just a little. "If you want, I know this really good book shop just around the corner. The owner, Gina, always keeps the mythology books to one side for me to go through. I could let you have first look?" The blush that had just started to recede from his neck slowly comes back. I give him a small smile.   
"Sure, just let me tell my sister where I'm going so she doesn't worry." I glance over at my sister in the toy section with her three kids and he follows my gaze, a fond look coming over his face. He places the book back on the shelf and then follows at a small distance behind me as I make my way over to my sister. He stays a discreet distance away while I talk. "I'm just gonna go to a book shop around the corner." I tell her quietly. She gazes around me to look at him and then a smirk forms on her face. "Ok, don't be too long though. Finn wants to leave soon." My gaze darkens at the mention of her husband but I bite my tongue. There's no point bringing up my distaste for her spouse every time she mentions his name. I glance down at the three children and my spirits lift already. Just remember, you wouldn't have them if she didn't find him, I tell myself. I give them all a quick hug telling them I'll meet them at the car in two hours before following after the book guy out of the shop and down the street. We've been walking a minute or two in not uncomfortable silence before he talks. "So how old is your sister?"   
"34." I smile. "Twelve years older than me, though she doesn't look it. Everyone always thinks I'm her daughter too." I laugh and he joins me.   
"How old are her children? They are her children, right?" I laugh at his uncomfortable expression and a smile threatens to break out on his face.   
"Yes, those are her children. The oldest is James, the one with the long hair, he's 11. Then there is Colson, who is 9 and lastly Lani, who is 4. They are the light of my life."  
"I can tell." He says, and we share a smile. We walk a bit further in silence and I start to wonder what he means by just around the corner.   
"Look Raven, my sister, her husband is a bit of a prick and if I don't get back there when I said he's gonna be mad so..." I trail off. I shouldn't be getting so personal with this guy, I barely know him. Maybe I should just turn back now.   
"The book shops just there." He points to a shop just to his left, "so if you want once you've had a quick look, I'll walk you back but fair warning I get lost in this shop for hours." He says it with a smile and I'm amazed at how much it eases the stress inside of me. Finn be damned, I'll deal with him later. I give him a shy nod and he guides me into the shop. We spend what feels like hours sorting through books, laughing and getting to know each other in ways I've never known anyone. He tells me of his sister, Octavia, who he worries will take the wrong path and become lost. I tell him more about Finn and the worries I have for the way he treats Raven and the kids. We bond over the loss of our parents, my father and his mother. And by the time I look at my watch and realise I need to leave I feel too attached to the man in front of me. Gina lets me leave with two new books for free. I thank her a million times and she just smiles back at me. He walks me back to the parking lot just like he said he would but when we step into it, fate, that I do not believe in, has me wishing I had just stayed hidden in the bookshop.   
Finn is waiting outside the car and from the way he stumbles towards me, he's spent his afternoon in the local pub. "Where have you been? I wanted to leave an hour ago!" He yells at me from across the parking lot. I cringe and turn towards my book guy and get ready to tell him to leave. The look of anger on his face is something I had not seen yet, but instead of making me cautious as it should, it makes me feel safe. "Look, I had a wonderful afternoon but it's time for me to go. Could you thank Gina again for the books for me?" He looks down at me and his expression softens.   
"Of course, I haven't had a day like this in forever so thank you!" He says earnestly. Unfortunately for me, Finn is close enough now to have heard what he said. His laugh is humorless.   
"Did she let you fuck her?" He says with a sneer and my guy stiffens beside me, his fist closing and his arms straining.   
"Excuse me?" His voice is ice cold and even Finn seems cautious now. His cautiousness only lasts a second before his mouth opens and more vile obscenities spill out. The laugh that comes from book guy is what finally sets Finn over the edge and the left hook he aims at him doesn't come as a surprise to me or book guy who simply ducks and sends a fist flying into Finn's stomach faster than I've seen anyone punch in my life. They break out into a brawl, with punches flying everywhere. Finn is only able to land one solid punch on book guy before three men jump in, pulling Finn back and with an elbow to the head knock him out cold. One of the men comes over to book guy and checks his face, murmurs something to book guy and the two of them laugh. I see Raven step out of the shop, the three babies following behind like ducklings, and try to move towards her but I can't seem to get my body to move. I'm aware that I have started to shake and I try to open my mouth to call to her when she spots the two guys holding an unconscious Finn. Her eyes fling around widely before landing on me, the look of relief that washes over her has me calming down. The man that helped book guy is talking to him quietly and gesturing towards me. Book guys eyes flash to mine and then away again and he seems to be arguing with his friend. I can tell his friend has won the argument when book guys shoulders sag and he nods, resigned. His friend comes towards me his hands outstretched as if I were a wild animal. My eyes lock with book guy and stay connected as his friend grabs me around the middle and drags me towards a white van parked at the edge of the parking lot, surrounded by expensive looking motorbikes. It's as his friend is ushering me into the back of the van alongside my sister and her kids that I realise I never found out his name and never gave him mine. Such an odd thing to fixate on in the middle of all this insanity but its the one thing my mind clings on to. As the door shuts and my gaze is forcibly ripped from his, I can't help but feel the vast disconnection from this situation and the man I spent the day with.


	2. Chapter 2

We're dragged from the van and into a bar that, from the lack of patrons, appears to be closed. One by one we are ushered into a back room and left in a line in front of a group of people. Colson and James are cowering behind Raven, Lani has attached herself to my waist and the fierce protectiveness I feel for them breaks through the fog that seemed to have settled in my head since the brawl and has me scanning the room for as much information I can gather. Book guy comes in behind us and moves straight to the back of the group. The men in the room all seem to be wearing leather vests with 'Grounders' emblazoned on the back and my extensive knowledge of Sons of Anarchy tells me that this is a motorcycle gang. I lock eyes with my book guy and keep them connected as he follows a greying man through the throng of people to stand in front of us, book guy standing on the left of the older man just behind him. The older man surveys us, looking oddly perplexed at having so many children in the room, when book guy leans n and whispers, leering at me oddly which surpirisingly doesn't make my stomach turn for how disengenuous it looks. The older man cocks his head at him but nods anyway in an indulgent manner. "You!" Book guy points at me and Lani grips onto me a little tighter. "Come here!" The way he says it is more than a little mean but he's looking at me with pleading eyes. I transfer Lani to Raven, after having to pry her fingers off me. Raven gives me her saddest look, but I can tell she is trying to hold it together for the childrens sake. I offer her my best smile, though it comes out quite watery. I make my way slowly towards book guy and when I get close enough he grabs me quickly pulling me against him and trying to kiss me. I gasp in shock, rear back and slap him, which seems to make the rest of the people laugh. "Picked a real live one there VP" a guy says from my right while others hoot and holler. The vice president, which I'm assuming from my limited fiction based knowledge of bikies is what VP means, leans down and whispers in my ear, "well at least we know you've got a good slap in you!" He leans back to smirk at me, though it doesn't reach his eyes, before leaning back in again, "I'm not going to hurt you, I will get you out of this. Now act like I've said something really vulgar." I'm not sure what to believe, my mind is going a million miles a minute but for some reason I trust this man. This man who I spent an afternoon getting to know, only to find out it was all a lie. I push at his shoulder, deciding to play a long, and with a look of disgust on my face say, "not if you hope to keep it you won't!" Which sends another round of laughs through the room. Someone thumps him on the back in gest. He grips me by the arm, not too tightly but enough that it would look like it to the surrounding men, I play it up and wince aware of the children behind me who cry out when he grabs me. "You'll play nice if you ever want to see the sun again!" He says and shakes me for good measure. I cast my eyes down in mock submission and he releases me. Pretending for the crowd, or at least that's what I tell myself, I slide my hands up his biceps in a seducing manner. More hoots. I nose at his throat until I can get my lips near his ear without raising suspicion, "please let her and the kids go, I'll stay but let them go." I beg with all I have in me. He pulls me back by the arms, smirking at me for the sake of those around, but his brown eyes are looking at me in sadness.  
"You'd do that, just for me?" He says it cockily, giving the others the implication of sex, only I know what he's really asking. I nod my head at him. He leans over to whisper in the older mans ear, I assume the president. I can't hear what's being said, but it's obvious he's charming the old man. The old man sighs in fake annoyance and nods. Book guy is still holding my upper arms and pulls me in again, "you have thirty seconds to get them out, I don't care what it takes but the man stays!" I nod enthusiastically and rush over to Raven. She reaches for me in a hug and I let her.   
"You have to take the kids and go now!" I whisper, vehemently. She pulls back, shocked.  
"What!"   
"Take them and go now, I can't come with you."  
"What do you mean?"   
"I made a deal, me for them now just go! You've only got thirty seconds before the deal's off!" She looks at me dubiously but when I start pushing she moves. Lani grabs me around the waist.  
"No Doll, I don't want to leave you!" For the first time tears start to well in my eyes.   
"You have to Baby." I look up towards Raven but she's already trying to wrangle a fighting Colson out the door. I take a deep breath and look at James, tears streaming down his face. "You have to be strong and you have to take her." I whisper to him. He cries harder. "I know sweets, but you have to leave and she's not going." I watch him gather his inner strength and reach for Lani, who starts to squeal and thrash in his arms. "No! Doll, no! No!" I pull her arms from me and watch as he drags her after his mum. Once they get to the door that leads to outside, Raven turns to look at me. "Go, I'll be fine. You get them far away from this place!"   
"I love you!"  
"I love you too, now go!" And with that she pulls them all through the door. I wait a beat just to be sure they're gone before I let my breath out. Thank God they're gone. Idly, as I walk past him slumped on the floor, barely breathing, I realise that not once did Raven worry or care about what happens to Finn and it gives me a small sense of satisfaction. I walk straight back to the only source of protection I have, my book guy, but when he reaches for me it's too much. "Don't you dare fucking touch me!" I snarl and he reels back as everything turns to quiet. His eyes plead at me to play along, just a little longer but something inside me has cracked. Making an eleven year old carry out his screaming sister will do that to a person.   
"Well if she won't pay the price in that respect, she'll have to pay it my way." The old man says and my guy looks at me with pity. I'm grabbed roughly around the arm and dragged away from my guy, I blindly try to reach for him but he doesn't let me. I'm dragged over in front of Finn. A gun is pressed into my hand and I almost drop it out of shock. I've never held a gun in my life, it feels oddly light opposite to what I was expecting. "Shoot him!" The old man says. I turn and look at him shocked. Everyone reacts in a split second, drawing their weapons and pointing them at me, it's only then that I realise I've turned with the gun facing him. He just looks at me with an amused smirk. My guy, I'm not sure when I started referring to him in my mind as my guy but he's the closest thing I have to security in this place so I guess that makes him my guy, comes to stand behind me. He puts both arms around me and grabs my arms, making me hold the gun straight out and pointed at Finn. "You'll have to shoot him or they'll take it out on you." He whispers in my ear. I sink into him and start to sob, a million thoughts of the horrible things Finn has done to Raven and me filling my mind. How many times had I wished I could shoot him, but now when faced with the reality I realise it's not who I am. "Just aim for his arm Princess, that'll do the least damage, I'll help you." I aim the gun where I think it'll hit Finn the least and my guy adjusts it a little before letting my arms go and grabbing my waist from behind me. I close my eyes and squeeze the trigger. The loud bang makes me jump and I drop the gun. My guy is still there, holding me up when I just want to crumple. I dare to open my eyes to see the damage I've done, but can't find the hole. I search wildly for any sign of damage but find nothing. Did I miss? I look around at the men's faces, finding barely contained glee. It was a blank. I sag with relief against my guy and he rubs soothingly at my waist. "Next time you defy him it won't be a blank, you understand?" The old guy says and I nod vehemently. "I can't hear you?"   
"Yes..." I try but it comes out gravelly. I clear my throat and try again. "Yes sir, I understand."  
"Did you hear that Bell, yes sir. Might make something good of this one yet." My guy, Bell, laughs at the old mans remark but somehow it sounds forced to my ears. "Right, well take her to your room. Ladies don't get to hear or see club business," And with that I am dismissed from his sight. Bell starts to drag me away and I put up no resistance when he swings me into his arms bridal style. Instead, I find myself leaning into his warmth, my nose fitting against his neck and breathing him in. The odd sense of peace that washes over me is unfitting for the circumstance but I don't fight it, I succumb to it.  


	3. Chapter 3

I wake with a start. My heart racing and search blindly for something of familiarity. It takes a second for me to remember exactly where I am and why it is all so unfamiliar. It's then that I notice the odd figure sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room next to a lamp. "I didn't mean to wake you." Book guy, Bellamy I correct myself, murmurs. It doesn't feel right to still call him book guy after all that happened earlier in the night to change my opinion of him.   
"You didn't" I murmur back, "I have trouble sleeping even normally." Waking up with a start is a common occurance for me nowadays. Ordinarily Raven would come and lay with me till I fell back asleep, can't see that happening in the forseeable future however.   
"I just need to get some sleep, I would sleep in a different room but I don't think Kane would make that easy for you." He says, with a yawn and stretch, seemingly trying to get more comfortable in the armchair.   
"Kane?" I ask, confused.  
"Yeah, the old guy I was talking to. He's the president of this charter." He closes his eyes and sighs deeply. I can tell by the way he is fidgeting that the chair isn't very comfortable.  
"We can swap you know?" I tell him, unsure why I'm trying to be polite to my kidnapper, which for all intents and purposes he is. One eye cracks open to look at me and then closes again.   
"Nah, it's okay. You should get some more sleep."  
"I won't be able to go back to sleep." I'm not sure why I am so insistent about this, it just feels wrong to have him sleeping in an uncomfortable chair because of me, regardless of the situation.   
"Why not?" He sits up now, giving me his full attention.   
"It doesn't matter." I mutter, absolutely not going in to such personal information with him. "I won't be sleeping and it's pointless for us both to be awake so just swap with me ok?" He looks back and forth between the armchair and the bed, obviously torn.   
"We could share? I mean I won't touch you or anything it's just this chair is super uncomfortable and I'd feel bad if you were sitting in it with nothing to do when there is a perfectly big enough bed for two people with plenty of room down the middle and I'm rambling again..." He blushes a deep red which reluctantly draws a smile from me.   
"And there'll definitely be a gap down the middle?" I question.  
"Absolutely! I won't come within a foot of you, scouts honor." A small laugh escapes me at his ernestness.  
"Were you even a scout?" I ask and his face falls.  
"Well no, but it's still a saying right?" Instead of replying I shuffle over and pat his side of the bed. He gets up slowly and makes his way towards the bed.  
"Are you sure, 'cause the couch is fine for me."  
"You just told me how uncomfortable it is you dork." The teasing just slips out my mouth before I've thought it through and I slap a hand over my mouth. How could I have forgotten the reality of why I'm in here. He's my kidnapper for Christ sake. He doesn't seem bothered by my teasing, rather he seems to be enjoying our playfulness. Still, I stiffen when he reaches the bed and lie facing the ceiling quietly. It's silent for a few minutes before he speaks.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, you know." He says it quietly, as if he's trying not to scare me. "I won't let any harm come to you while you're in this house."  
"And how long will I be in this house?" I can't help but snark back. He sighs, long and heavy.   
"I really don't know." His answer hangs between us for a long time. Both of us seeming to digest the longevity of my stay. His breathing evens out and I've just about assumed he was asleep when he speaks again. "I wasn't lying today." He says and I snort.   
"You were being pretty bloody economical with the truth then."   
"I was the most honest with you today then I have been with anyone in months, years maybe."   
"If that's true, then I feel sorry for you." I murmur quietly. We lie still a little longer before I feel rather than see him roll over and I know the conversations are over for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake again, some time later, to find myself spooning with Bellamy. His heavy arm wrapped around my waist and his breath tickling the back of my neck. My first thought is of how comfortable I am before my mind catches up yelling at me that it is not okay to enjoy cuddling with your kidnapper, no matter how good looking he is or how delicious he smells. Seriously who smells this good in the morning? I try and wriggle out of his arm, but it only makes him grip tighter so I stop moving. Once he wakes up I will have to face the realities of what is happening and I'd much prefer to stay in this little bubble, pretending that this is just my book guy and we're cuddling after a beautiful date. I lie there quietly, and try to match my breathing to his to see if I can fall back asleep again, but it's no use. Not only am I wide awake, but my bladder has decided that now is the perfect time to be busting to wee. Deciding that if I don't wake him up now I'll be forced to pee his bed, I fake a yawn and stretch and try and sit up. It's awkward but I manage it, but he still doesn't wake up. What am I supposed to do now? I creep off the bed and head for the door at the back of the room, it's not the door we came in so fingers crossed that means it's a ensuite. I open the door quietly, thanking the heavens when it doesn't creak. Hallelujah, it's a bathroom. I shut the door behind me and lock it for good measure, ain't nobody walking in while I'm on the toilet. I finish my business and look in the mirror above the sink. My cheeks are all flushed and I know it's because I've been spooning with Bellamy and as much as I don't want to be, I am attracted to him. "No, you cannot be attracted to Bellamy!" I tell myself outloud. "You are a prisoner, this is not some trashy romance novel. Get a grip!" I shake my head and splash some water on my face. It's all well and good to say those things but actually doing it will be another story. I carefully unlock the bathroom door, deciding to go and sit in the uncomfortable armchair until Bellamy wakes. Ain't no way I'm going into the rest of the house without him. But when I open the door I find him sat up on the bed, a large smirk plastered across his face.  
"Talking to yourself, Princess?" My cheeks flame. Please tell me he didn't hear that. I feign notchalance.  
"Princess? Did you just call me Princess?" I vaguely remember him calling me that last night, but last night is such a blur that I can't be sure of anything.  
"Sure did. Princess Peach stuck in the castle, fitting don't you think?" I don't laugh at his poor attempt of humour, I just glare at him. "Too soon?" He laughs. "Why don't you tell me you're real name then, Princess?" I cross my arms at him.  
"And if I won't?" I ask.  
"Then I'll continue to call you Princess." He shrugs in a 'what can you do?' manner.  
"Fine." I huff, frustrated. "My name is Clarke."  
"Clarke huh. It suits you." He says with a smile and I am powerless to stop my returning one. No, remember you're pep talk. I turn the smile into a frown. "So exactly how attractive am I?" He smirks at me. Yep, he definitely heard me talking to myself.  
"I didn't say you were attractive." I snap.  
"I think it's implied when you're attracted to someone."  
"Well people were attracted to Mick Jagger and I wouldn't exactly call him attractive."  
"So you just think I'm a rockstar, is that what you're saying." I groan at him and he laughs. A small smile is tugging at my lips when there is a knock on the door. I glance straight at Bellamy and his expression has changed drastically. Gone is the carefree young man just joking with me and in his place is a hard-faced man. He gets up and goes to the door. "What?" He asks, just short of snapping.  
"Breakfast is ready if you're hungry. Kane says to bring the girl." A voice replies. I think it sounds like the man from the parking lot yesterday. Bellamy turns and glances at me and sighs.  
"We'll be there in a minute." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments give me life, help a girl out!   
> xox


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast is uneventful. Everyone stares while I follow along behind Bellamy like a lost puppy, but no one speaks to me for which I am grateful. With the way I've been unable to control my speech around Bellamy I'm too scared to speak in front of these people. Bellamy gets me seated at the breakfast bar of the kitchen with a plate of food in front of me. My stomach rumbles but I can't tell whether it's from anxiety or hunger. He leans his back against the bar next to me and sips a black coffee, laughing and joking with the other men but always staying within touching distance of me. His presence calms my fried nerves and I prefer not to dwell on the reasons behind this. I pick at my food simply because I am unsure of the last time I ate. Kane finally makes an appearance at the breakfast and heads straight for Bellamy. "We have business." Is all he says before moving out of the room with a small plate of food in his hands. Bellamy turns to me quietly, "are you alright to wait here just a minute, or should I take you back to my room?" I seriously consider going back to his room, but I don't want to seem weak in front of the other men. I shake my head.

"I can wait here." I murmur back. He smiles at me, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"I'll be as quick as I can." I nod as he pushes of the bench, putting his coffee cup next to my plate. As he walks away I glance at the coffee. I've never been a fan of black coffee, but I pick up the cup and down it anyway to see if it will help me focus better today. I continue to pick at my food, not really eating until one of the other men comes over to me. It's the man from this morning. He smiles at me and while it's not as calming as Bellamy's it doesn't make me scared either. "My names Miller." He says and holds his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you." I murmur, shaking his hand. "I'm Clarke." He keeps hold of my hand and pulls me off the stool.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour." He tugs on my hand and I tug back.

"Bellamy told me to wait here." I say, but he doesn't seem to care.

"Bellamy won't mind as long as you stay with me and not the others." He whispers to me. He looks sincere enough but I'm not sure what to believe. I find myself wishing I'd accepted Bellamy's offer and gone back to the room. At least there I couldn't get into any trouble. "I promise it's fine. Plus, it's not like you've got much choice on account of you being a prisoner and all." He smiles. I let Miller tug me from the room, only half listening as he points out the various rooms and whether I am allowed in them or not. "You're allowed anywhere if you're accompanied by Bellamy but if you're alone try to stick to the kitchen, common room, which is where you were last night, and Bellamy's room." Miller says, stopping in front of Bellamy’s room. "Figured you'd probably want to get out of there what with all those strangers gawking at you." He smiles at me and I find myself appreciative of the thoughtfulness of this stranger. "Don't worry, you'll get used to the guys soon and then you won't be so stressed. They're all basically big teddy bears anyway." I just nod at him not at all sure that I'll get used to this any time soon. He opens the door for me and gestures for me to go inside. “If you need anything before Bell gets back, I’ll be in the common room.” He gives me a small smile and closes the door. I turn around and survey the room. Nothing’s different from when I left this morning, except for maybe the security I feel being inside these four walls. I find a small bookshelf next the bed and wander over. Who knows how long I’ll be waiting in here, might as well find something to do. I scan the spines of the books and smile when I reach an old, beat-up copy of _The Illiad_. So maybe it wasn’t all lies yesterday. I grab the old book and make myself comfortable on the bed. I’m pages in when the door opens. I look up at Bellamy and blush at being caught with his book, he just smiles at me. “Miller told me you’d come back here. I didn’t realise you’d made yourself at home though.” He says it with a smirk that says he’s just kidding but my face falls.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have touched your stuff.” I scramble to put the book back.

“Hey, woah wait.” He says, reaching for me to halt my movements. “I was only joking, help yourself to anything in here.” He gestures around the room. I look down at the book in my hands and fiddle with the fraying spine. He sits down on the bed next to me.  

“I’m sorry I didn’t wait in the kitchen, Miller said it would be okay to go with him just not the other men.”

“Yeah, Miller is good people, he’ll look after you when I’m not around.” I look up to him at that.

“What do you mean ‘not around’? Where are you going?”

“It’s club business, I’m not allowed to tell you.” I frown. My only security in this scary place is leaving me.

“Well how long will you be gone for?”

“Never long. Day trips mostly, sometimes overnight.” My frown deepens.

“How long am I going to be here? If you’re telling me about future plans…” I trail off, unsure whether I want to know the answer or not. It’s his turn to frown now.

“Kane was evasive about it today.” So, he asked about me. It gives me a small sense of happiness to know he was looking out for me. “I really don’t know how long you’ll be here but it’s better to be prepared.”

“Am I a prisoner?” I ask, thinking back to Miller’s words from before. Bellamy looks away and I take that as a yes. “But why? I didn’t see you do anything illegal so there is nothing I could snitch on you or your club about. I don’t understand why I have to stay. Keep Finn, I don’t care.” Bellamy grabs my hand and fiddles with it, I feel like snatching it out of his grip like a child, but refrain. He sighs deeply.

“I think it’s me it has to do with.” He murmurs, quietly. This time I do snatch my hand back.

“What does that mean?”

“Kane has been looking for a way to keep me close for months, sensing my growing unrest with this lifestyle, and when I asked for you… Well it was the perfect way for him to do it. He knows I won’t leave or defy him while you’re still here. I couldn’t live with myself.” He stares off into space. “He always said that was my biggest weakness, my compassion. I guess now he’s found a way to use it against me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments give me life, help a girl out!   
> xox


	6. Chapter 6

Life at the club house fell into a sort of pattern after that. Go to bed with a foot of space between Bellamy and I, wake up pressed together, don't speak about it, go to breakfast, read, sometimes in our room, sometimes in the common room, dinner and bed again. Miller was right, I did get to know the boys and majority of them were big teddy bears. Some of them like Pike and Gaius still scared the hell out of me, but I found I'd actually made friends. With Monty and Jasper especially, but most of the other boys too. I think they enjoyed having me around. I didn't think I'd feel comfortable in this place, but I've found a way to coexist that keeps me out of Kane's radar and still allows me to be happy. My friendship with Bellamy has become something I treasure. Some nights we lie awake talking until the sun comes up. I've never felt so comfortable with someone in my life. The days or nights when he goes away are the hardest for me. Monty, Jasper and Miller always stay with me and it's comforting but it's not the same. I feel on edge when he's away, like any second they're going to take me away and he won't be there to help me. Add to that this new found worry about whether he'll return and in what state and I'm a mess whenever he's not around. It makes me start to think, and though I miss Raven and the kids something terrible, I wonder whether I'd want to leave now if given the choice. I've never felt like I fitted in anywhere before. Not at college, not with my mother. I'd never found my place, and as scary as it is to be here, each day I feel like I belong a little more.

 

In the past weeks that I've been here, I've not once seen Finn and the boys are very careful not to mention him around me. I think deep down I've assumed they killed him and the happiness that gave me made me feel guilty. No matter the mans faults he was the father of Raven's children and in her own way Raven did love him. I can't yet force myself to ask Bellamy the truth. I know he'd give it to me, but do I really want to know?

 

Today is a day when Bellamy is away. Kane is with him, which lifts my spirits a little in that I won't run into him without Bellamy, but I'm still out of sorts with Bell away. Only Miller has stayed behind today so I decide to read in Bellamy's room, rather than the common room. It's late afternoon and I'm napping on the bed when Bellamy comes home. I hear him come in, so attuned to the sound of his footprints on the floor that I don't wake with a start. He goes straight to the bathroom but the shower doesn't run. The door is still open so he's not on the toilet. "Bell?" I call out.   
"Mmmm?" His voice sounds muffled. I sigh, kicking off the blanket and go to him. When I reach the bathroom he has a hand towel pressed to his nose and blood dribbling down his chin. I gasp.   
"What happened?" He turns to look at me with a look that says, 'what do you think happened?' Ignoring his sass, I grab him by the arm and lead him to the toilet, putting the lid down I push him so he sits on it. He's looking at me with amusement, I've never been this pushy with him before. I stand between his legs and gently take the towel out of his hand. I tilt his head back and slowly and gently press along the side of his nose. He pulls back and hisses. I put my hand on the back of his neck to hold him still and continue my examination with him eyeing me warily. "Nothing is broken." I state, leaning over to wet the towel. I gently wipe away the blood that's stopped running now and check the rest of his face for injuries. He has a split eyebrow and lip and will definitely have a black eye tomorrow but is otherwise unharmed. He sits quietly throughout my examinations and when I begin to wipe away the rest of the blood from his face, his eyelids flutter closed. One hand creeps up and rests on my bare thigh, keeping me close. I look down and feel a small fizzle of arousal at how large his hands are and how far they wrap around my thigh. A small part of my mind wonders what it would be like to have those hands grip my thighs tightly and push them apart... I shake my head to stop the wayward thoughts. I can't go there. "Do you have a first aid kit?" I ask, to keep myself busy. 

"Under the sink." He murmurs back. I step away from him, letting his hand fall from my thigh, and grab the first aid kit. I open it and make a sound of disgust at its lack of inventory that makes him laugh. "What were you expecting?"   
"I don't know, but more than this." I at least find some antiseptic wipes and one butterfly band aid. I step back between his legs and his hand gravitates back to my thigh again. I try to not let it distract me. "This will still sting." I murmur, pulling my lip between my teeth. I gently wipe the antiseptic wipe across his eyebrow and he hisses, gripping my thigh tighter. It makes me squirm. "Sorry..." He shakes his head.   
"Not your fault. Where'd you learn to do this anyway?" I grimace. His face softens. He waits quietly as I clean his face and apply the butterfly band aid to his eyebrow.   
"Finn he, uh, he used to hit Raven. I guess I got good at patching her up so the kids wouldn't see." I say it low and quiet, it feels like a dirty secret. I helped her hide the evidence and continue to live with that pig of a man. Bellamy must have sensed my thought direction.   
"There's nothing you could have done to make her leave. What you did, you did for the children's sake. Trust me, watching a man beat your mum fucks up a kid in more ways then one." I don't need to ask if he's talking from experience, it's written on his face. It eases something in me to know he understands.

 

That night, I lie awake thinking about Raven and the kids and how they're doing. I hope they're not worried about me too much. I can hear Bellamy's even breathing and it's a comfort. I roll over and look at his face. The bruising has started to come up, parts of his face taking on a blue tint. I wonder what it was like for him as a child and how he became such a beautiful man from such a horrific childhood. Without opening his eyes, he opens his arms. "Will you come here please? The tossing and turning is keeping me awake." I move towards him and settle on his chest, his arms coming around me. I take a deep breath and relax. The pent up energy I was feeling only moments before evaporating quicker than my breath could exhale. This is something new for us, voluntarily cuddling but not something I will shy away from. His fingers alternate between trailing up and down my spine and playing with the ends of my hair. "Goodnight Princess." He hums.   
"Goodnight Bell." I whisper back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments give me life, help a girl out!   
> xox


	7. Chapter 7

The harsh banging at my door wakes me from my semidoze and puts me immediately on edge. Bellamys been gone for three days and its sent my nerves into a tailspin. He’s never been gone for this long before and apart from a crackley phone call on Millers phone yesterday I haven’t heard from him. Pair that with this unspoken new intimacy blooming between us and the slightest thing has the ability to effect my mood. The banging starts again this time accompanied by Millers frantic yelling, “Clarke! You have to come quick!” I rush over and pull the door open and the look on his face says everything. Its Bellamy. Bellamys in trouble. He takes off towards the common room with me hot on his heels. The closer we get the louder I can hear a commotion going on. Someone is breaking things. I reach the door and stop dead. Bellamy is pushing the tables over. I’ve never seen him look so wild. “It hurts!” He shouts out, “make it stop!” And though he hasn’t seen me yet he calls out a broken “Princess...”. He’s looking for me. One of the younger guys, Miles I think is his name, goes towards him. Bellamy snarls at him and it has him backing away quickly. I go to move towards him and Miller pulls me back. I give a little squeak of surprise and Bellamy zeroes in on the noise. When his eyes find Miller clutching my arm, he starts towards us. I pull my arm out of his and go to walk towards Bellamy. “Clarke...” Miller cautions but I shake him off. Bellamy would never hurt me. I go further towards him my hands outstretched with my palms facing up in a gentling manner. He stops dead staring at me. “Bell?” I coax. He eyes flash around as some of his brothers start to close in on him. “Bell?” I call again to get his focus back on me. I’m close enough now that if he reached out he could touch me. He doesn’t. His hands clench into fists by his side as if he’s restraining himself from doing just that. I take the final step so I’m right in front of him and place my hands on his chest. He closes his eyes and grimaces as if in pain. “Baby...” It comes out of its own accord. I’ve never called him that before. His eyes flash open and burn into mine. Before I know it he’s gathering me up into his arms and squeezing me so tight its hard to breathe. I wrap my legs around his waist and hush him, running my hands through the back of his hair. I feel rather than hear the tears on my neck and I know I have to get him away from his brothers. “Take me back to our room.” I whisper into his neck. He doesn’t move. “Baby, please!” Without a word he walks us out of the common room. My eyes find Millers over Bellamys shoulder and we nod at each other. I’ve got this one, it says.

 

Once we’re back in the safety of our room I let out a sigh of relief. He doesn’t put me down just turns and sits in the uncomfortable chair with me still wrapped around his body. It results in me being draped over his lap, straddling his waist. The room is still semi-lit from the small bedside lamp I’d had turned in before Miller came. His hands roam restlessly across my back and when he leans back to look at me my heart breaks at his red-rimmed eyes and the desolate expression found within them. I run my hands through his hair and he closes his eyes and nuzzles into my affection. Its such a stark contrast from the man throwing tables and growling at people that it pulls a small smile from me. His hands come to rest on my hips and he pushes his thumbs up under my shirt to touch bare skin. It makes me shudder and I feel him harden beneath me. I take stock of our compromising position and attempt to move but he clutches me back to him. “Please don’t go!” He whispers. “I just need to feel you.” I relax back into his grip but move my hips down his thighs so I’m not directly resting on him. He just holds me clutched to him for the longest time, nuzzling my neck every now and then and breathing my scent in deeply. I resume running my fingers through his hair my brain running a mile a minute. How did we end up in this situation, where i was comforting him even though he was the reason i was a prisoner in this place. And why did I enjoy it so much. What happened to make him so violent? Why was he calling for me? Why had Miller come to get me, of all people. His nuzzling turned into something more when he started pressing kisses along my collarbone. The noise in my head ceased and i found my head lolling back to give him better access. He pulls me forward on his hips and deftly rolls into me eliciting a small moan from me. His mouth continues its assault of my neck. “I need to stop this” i think, even as i return the small movements of his hips. “Bell!” It comes out breathlessly and though it was intended to stop him it sounds like an invitation even to my ears. It can’t happen this way. “Bell, we have to stop!” Its a still a little breathless but more forceful then before. His hands slide up the back of my shirt, caressing the bare skin. “I just want to feel you,” he murmurs into my skin.

“Bell please! It can’t be like this!” I struggle to lean away from him even as my body screams to get closer. He pulls back, a hazy look of lust on his face that almost has me leaning back in. Slowly he seems to take stock of what is happening and a look of guilt flashing across his face has me reaching forward to smooth the crease between his eyebrows. “It’s ok, we just need to stop before things get too out of hand.” I tell him gently, a small smile on my face. He shifts uncomfortably under me and it sends a jolt of hot passion through my core. He sees it on my face. “Obviously it’s not cause I don’t want to.” I tease and he gives me a tentative smile. “You do understand why I stopped right?” He gives a small nod and moves to help me stand off his lap. I feel the loss of him immediately and wonder again if stopping was the right decision. “It just wouldn’t be right under the circumstances, you know...” i trail off, realising I’m rambling and look down at my feet rather than him. He lifts my head with his finger under my chin.

“Its ok Princess.” He smiles at me. I smile back and look down again. My eyes settle on the bulge in his pants and my cheeks heat. I walk over to my side of the bed and fiddle with the stuff on my bedside table just for something to do. “Uh, if you need to go to the bathroom and uh, take care of things I can leave the room?” I say, waving my hand in the direction of the bathroom turning my back to him fully in embarrassment. His startled laugh has me covering my face. He comes over to me and pulls my hands away from my face an amused expression on his face. “I’ll live but thanks for the offer.” He says, playfulness evident in his tone. He eyes me affectionately. “Only you could so thoroughly take my mind away from what happened today.” I smile back at him, a little embarrassed and highly gratified by his compliment.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I ask quietly. His face shudders making me wish I could take it back immediately.

“Maybe later?” He offers. “I’m dog tired right now.” He gestures towards the bed in a “can we sleep” way and i give him a small nod walking over to wear he’s filled a set of drawers with some clothes for me. “You know, no one thinks of you as a prisoner anymore, not even Kane.” He says quietly. “You’re one of us now, if you want to leave you just have to say and I’ll make it happen.” I turn to look at him, my mouth hanging open. He just shrugs and sits down on his side of the bed. “I mean I’d really rather deal with that in the morning, if you can deign yourself to share my bed just one more night?” He gives me a dimpley smile that makes my heart melt. I grab the first things in the pajama drawer and head towards the bathroom as is our routine. As I’m turned to shut the door our eyes meet and leaving the door open enough that he can still see just the silhouette of me in the dark bathroom, i began to slowly take my clothes off, keeping my eyes connected to his the entire time.


End file.
